Bleach Stay Night
by arrancarkuriboh
Summary: After successfully manifesting his Reality Marble to defeat Gilgamesh, Shirou fell in love with Rin and Saber. Many years passed, and the three died in peace. But, instead of ending up in Avalon, like they expected, they ended up in the Soul Society! Post UBW, Good End. Takes place after Ichigo returns home from the Soul Society after rescuing Rukia.
1. Chapter 1: I'm a captain? Seriously?

Chapter 1: I'm a captain? Seriously?

* * *

"Emiya-fukutaichou, please head to the soutaichou's office," Ukitake-taichou told me.

"I'm heading there right now taichou!" I replied. Saying so, I left for the soutaichou's office.

By my estimation, it has been about 100 years or so since we ended up in the Soul Society. Rin and I were both surprised when Saber somehow accompanied us to the Soul Society despite having made a contract with the world, and thus should have gone back to her own time when Rin died. Though I simply thought of it as a miracle, Rin denied my assumption and proceeded to pin the blame on Wizard Marshall Zelretch.

Once we got over the initial shock of Saber joining us in the Soul Society, we proceeded to think about what we would do next.

(FLASHBACK)

"Why are you so insistent on joining the Gotei 13, Shirou? You gave up so much in life just to try to save as many people as you could without getting yourself killed. At least allow yourself to relax and have a nice, peaceful afterlife!" Rin pleaded.

"I can't do that, Rin," I replied. "I know I promised you that I wouldn't throw my own life away, but I'm not! You've heard the rumors of how 6 of the taichous, 3 of the fukutaichous, the head of the Omnitsukido, and the head and vice-head of the Kido Corps have disappeared right?" I asked.

"Yes I have," Rin confirmed. "So what?"

"So, that means that the Gotei 13 is heavily understaffed right now, which means that there will be fewer people to deal with hollows and the like. I want to enlist in the Gotei 13 not only because I want to save people, but also because I want to protect the two of you." I told them.

"Protect...us? Is that true, Shirou?" Saber asked.

"Yes, Saber. I lost you once to Caster, nearly once to Gilgamesh, and then once to death. If I can help it, I don't want to lose the two of you again. If enlisting in the Gotei 13 is the price to pay, then so be it." I replied.

"If that is true, then I will join as well," Saber declared. "I don't want to be separated from the two of you either."

"Mou, you are so frustrating sometimes, you know that, Shirou! Fine, I'll join too, if only to keep Shirou from doing something ridiculously stupid," Rin told me.

(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

There really isn't much to tell about our time in the Academy. Saber and I ended up excelling at the physical arts, like Zanjutsu, Hakuda, and Hoho, while Rin was better at Kido. I guess Archer's E-rank luck rubbed off on me, because although Saber was fairly decent at kido (She was able to perform up to Sokatsui with incantation easily, and the rest with some difficulty), my kido skills were so bad that more than half my attempts at Shakkaho with incantation simply blew up in my face. Under Rin's tutelage I managed to scrape a passing grade, but even to this day my kido skills are dismal. I prefer to leave the kido to Rin and Kuchiki-san. On graduation, we were informed that since our grades were in the top 10% of the class, we would become seated officers in the 13th division. I became the 4th seat, Saber became the 5th seat, and Rin the 7th seat. As such, the three of us entered the 13th division, where we first met Ukitake-taichou and Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san also introduced us to Abarai-fukutaichou and Ikkaku-san, with whom Saber and I spar on a regular basis.

I soon learned the name of my zanpakuto, Senken. Too similar to my pathetic magecraft to be coincidence. Plus, the manifested spirit of Senken looks exactly like Archer. I guess that such a zanpakuto is fitting for a 'Faker' like me. The guard even looks like Rho Aias. Oh, the irony. From that point on, I frequently made it a point to venture deep into my inner world, which, not surprisingly, was my Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works. As I communicated more and more with Senken, I realized that I was soon able to materialize Senken's spirit into our world. Saber and I both got a kick out of Rin's reaction to seeing the Archer lookalike.

In time, I achieved Bankai, called Mugen No Ken. As it turns out, that my Reality Marble is now an ability of Senken's, known as Senkei. When I asked Ukitake-taichou about Senkei, he said that he had only heard of one other captain achieving Senkei: Kuchiki-san's older brother, Kuchiki-taichou. After much pleading on my part, he finally relented and helped me train my Senkei. Which brings me to today. For some reason, the soutaicho himself has requested my presence. I hope I'm not in trouble though.

* * *

- - Captain's Promotion Exam - -

I arrived at the First Division barracks, where Sasakibe-fukutaichou was waiting. "The soutaicho requested my presence here, Sasakibe-fukutaichou," I told him.

"One minute," he replied. He then went inside. After a minute or so, he popped back out, and told me, "They are waiting for you, go in." He then stepped back outside, and allowed me to pass, at which point he closed the door behind me.

"Welcome, Emiya-fukutaichou," the soutaichou greeted me. "As you know, recent events have left us short by three captains. You are here because Ukitake-taichou recommended you for the post of captain." I immediately tensed up. Ukitake-taichou recommended ME? To be a Captain? I am honored, but I'm not sure how well I'll do. The soutaichou continued, "Today, I, Unohana-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou, and Kuchiki-taichou are here as witness when you prove if you are worthy to be a captain." Oh, so that's why there are other captains here. "Release your Shikai, Emiya-fukutaichou. Show us its power." the soutaichou commanded. OK, here goes.

I drew my sword, and raised it. "Fill the world with swords, Senken!" I cried. The blade dissolved into dust, leaving nothing but the hilt. Silently, I reached deep into my Reality Marble, looking for a certain pair of swords. Kanshou and Bakuya, the married swords. As I did so, another hilt, identical to the first, formed in my right hand. Then, Kanshou and Bakuya manifested themselves, sprouting from the bladeless hilts in my hands.

The soutaichou addressed me again. "So, your power is to create swords. Well then, show me your Bankai, Emiya-fukutaichou."

"Bankai," I said. As I did so, the hilts I was holding dissolved into dust. The dust the began to swirl around me in a giant twister of reiatsu.

- - Yamamoto-soutaichou P.O.V. - -

"Bankai," I heard Emiya-fukutaichou say. He was then surrounded by a giant twister of reiatsu and dust that obscured him from view. When the dust cleared, I once again gazed upon the form of Emiya-fukutaichou. The first change I noticed was that he was visibly taller, almost like he grew at least a few inches. Then I noticed his now white hair and heavily tanned skin. To top it off, his garb was no longer the standard shihakusho. He was instead wearing black armor and a red overcoat. I then looked at his hands, and then all around him, for signs of his Bankai. Bankai are typically larger than their Shikai counterparts, as Bankai is the release of the zanpakutou's true power. But I was perplexed. Where was his Bankai?

- - Emiya Shirou P.O.V. - -

After the smoke cleared, I was dressed in my Bankai attire. The first time I activated my Bankai, I was surprised to see myself in Archer's attire, red overcoat, armor, and all. It seems I really do take after Archer, maybe a little too much so. I looked to see the faces of the captains present in the room.

Perplexed, the soutaichou addressed me again. "Emiya-fukutaichou, where is your Bankai?" he asked.

"My Bankai, Mugen No Ken, has no visible blade, soutaichou-san, " I replied. To demonstrate, I summoned Kanshou and Bakuya to my hands once again.

"Oh, I see then. Now, Kuchiki-taichou tells me that you have achieved the Senkei form of your Bankai. Please show us that as well."

Senkei, huh? I dismissed Kanshou and Bakuya, and allowed my left arm to drop to my side. "Senkei, Mugen No Ken," I say. As I do so, I raised my right arm, and pulled it diagonally downwards, as if pulling aside a curtain. As I did so, a ring of fire surrounded me, and expanded to encompass the captains in the room. And so, I allowed them to gaze upon my inner world, Unlimited Blade Works.

- - Yamamoto-soutaichou P.O.V. - -

After I asked Emiya-fukutaichou to show his Senkei, he simply smirked, and then said, "Senkei, Mugen No Ken." As he did so, he raised his arm, and pulled it aside as if revealing a hidden secret. As he did so, a ring of fire surrounding him expanded to encompass us with a blinding light. When I opened my eyes, I gazed upon a phenomenon the likes of which I had never seen. A world, perpetually locked at dawn. The land was of a barren land with traces of grass. But the most striking trait about this world was the swords. Swords as far as I could see. Then Emiya-fukutaichou addressed us.

- - Emiya Shirou P.O.V. - -

"Soutaichou-san, this is my Senkei. It is known as Unlimited Blade Works. My Senkei is unique, as it is the manifestation of my inner world. It is the pinnacle of my abilities. My Shikai and Bankai do not create swords; they copy swords whose templates are stored here, within Unlimited Blade Works. In here, I do not need to copy at all. The copies made by my Shikai and Bankai are constructs made of my reiatsu, inferior to the originals. In here, however, I do not need to construct. All the weapons I have seen, both in life, and after death, are instantly analyzed, and stored here. In Senkei, I am able to use them in their much more powerful original forms at a much faster speed." I explained.

Everyone in the room, save for Kuchiki-taichou, was speechless. The first to speak was the soutaichou. "Emiya-fukutaichou," he addressed me, "this phenomenon is something that I have never seen before. I do have one question though."

"As long as I know the answer, soutaichou-san, I will be happy to answer your question," I replied, smiling at him as I did so.

"Just now, you mentioned that you are able to add a weapon to this world the minute you see it. Does that also apply to zanpakutou as well?" the soutaichou asked me.

"I do not know, soutaichou-san, because I have never actually checked if the zanpakutou I have seen were ever copied, if I have that ability. As I have seen Kuchiki-taichou's Senbonzakura many times, it will prove to be an ideal test. Let me see if Senbonzakura was copied." I replied. Saying so, I mentally journeyed all across Unlimited Blade Works, checking the identity of each and every blade. After realizing that Senbonzakura was not copied, I continued, "Soutaichou-san, it seems that Senbonzakura, as well as all the other zanpakutou I have seen thus far, were in fact not copied, and as such do not reside within this world. To answer your question completely however, I would like to also know why I am unable to copy zanpakutou. I know there are some weapons that I am unable to copy, and I would like to check if zanpakutou fall within this category."

"Very well, I will grant your request, Emiya-fukutaichou," the soutaichou declared. Suddenly, his cane fell away, revealing his zanpakutou. "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" he cried.

A I gazed upon the fiery blade, I softly whispered, "Trace On," to begin Structural Grasp.

Judging the concept of creation... FAILED

Hypothesizing the basic structure... DONE

Duplicating the composition material... FAILED

Imitating the skill of its making... FAILED

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth... FAILED

Reproducing the accumulated years... FAILED

Excelling every manufacturing process... FAILED

I addressed the soutaichou again. "Soutaichou-san, I am definitely unable to add zanpakutou to this world. I was only able to hypothesize the basic physical structure of the blade itself, but I was unable to completely copy the remaining aspects of Ryujin Jakka. Since only one step of the copying process was completed, the blade itself was not added to my collection of templates." I confirmed for him. I guess that puts zanpakutou in the same category as divine weapons like that sword Gilgamesh had.

The soutaichou thought for a moment, then spoke. "I may not have ever seen a phenomenon quite like this before, but to me, it clearly shows that you have the necessary qualifications to become a captain. Congratulations, Emiya-taichou, you are now the captain of the 9th division. You have today to pack your belongings before your move to the 9th division tomorrow morning. At that time, we will have a captain's meeting to formally celebrate your ascension to captain. Before you go, Emiya-taichou, do you know of anyone else that you think has the qualifications to be a captain?"

"Abarai-fukutaichou," I instantly replied. "He has also achieved Bankai, and Kuchiki-taichou can vouch for that. On an unrelated note, soutaichou-san, I have a request, concerning the current fukutaichous. Can they be rotated through the squads so as to allow me to select a fukutaichou for myself?" I asked.

"Firstly, thank you for the information on Abarai-fukutaichou. We will test him as well," he replied. "Secondly, as to your request, that can be arranged, but who do you have in mind for a fukutaichou, Emiya-taichou?" he asked.

"One of my lovers and the 5th seat of the 13th division, Arturia Pendragon," I replied. "She is well versed in the ways of the sword, and makes up for her currently unachieved Bankai with her skill in swordsmanship." I replied.

The soutaichou thought for a minute, and then replied, "Very well, it shall be done. Would you like your other lover, Tohsaka Rin, to be transferred as well? In this case, I will allow you to have two fukutaichou if you so wish."

"Yes, thank you, soutaichou-san," I replied.

He then told me, "Very well then, Emiya-taichou, you may now return to the 13th division to start packing for your move. You may also inform your two lovers about their impending transfers as well."

"Thank you, soutaicho-san, I shall be going now." Saying so, I bowed once, and then exited the room.

(END OF CHAPTER)

* * *

Next time: Rin and Saber's reactions to Shirou's promotion. Shirou and co. meet Ichigo!

This is my first fanfic, so please, no flames. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Here I come, to Save the Day!

Chapter 2: Here I come, to Save the Day!

As I walked back to the 13th division, though I looked calm, in reality I was ecstatic. ME! A captain! I couldn't believe my luck. With all the recent events, such as the fiasco 100 years ago, the ryoka invasion, and the subsequent betrayal of 3 of our best captains, I couldn't believe I was much closer to my goal of protecting Rin and Saber. But what I don't understand is Tosen-taichou's reasoning for betraying the Gotei 13. From what I heard from Komamura-taichou, Tosen was a man who desired justice. I thought he was similar to me, in that he wanted the best for people. Maybe I'll ask him about it if I get the chance.

I soon reached Ukitake-taichou's office, and decided to pop in to return my fukutaichou badge. As I pulled the door open, I saw, to my surprise, Rin, Saber, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-fukutaichou, Ikkaku-san, Kiyone, Sentaro, and Ukitake-taichou all waiting for me. Oh shit. Did I do something wrong again?

Ukitake-taichou was the first to speak. "How did it go?" he asked.

"He said I passed," I replied. Then, everyone started talking at once. "One at a time, please!?" I pleaded. At this Saber and Rin approached me hand in hand.

"Congratulations, Shirou. I'm sure that you'll make a good captain." Saber declared.

"I knew you'd pass, Shirou, but it's not like I prayed for your success or anything!" Rin exclaimed, blushing.

"Good work Shirou. If anyone deserves a promotion, it's you," Ikkaku-san said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Congratulations, Shirou. My new goal is to surpass both you and Kuchiki-taichou! Oh, and call me Renji." Abarai-fukutaichou told me.

"Thank you very much for your kind words, everyone. I really appreciate your compliments." I told everyone. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Soutaichou-san told me that the fukutaichous are going to be shuffled around a bit, and so Saber, Rin," I paused as I looked at them, "you two are also getting promoted. You'll both be my fukutaichous."

"Really?" Saber and Rin shouted.

"Yes." I confirmed. "On that note, Ukitake-taichou, Ikkaku-san, Renji-san, I think that the three of us should go pack for our transfer to the 9th division tomorrow." Saying so, I grabbed both Saber and Rin, and dragged them out of the room.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

Saber and Rin aren't up yet, but I got up early, as I usually do. The only ones up at this time are Kuchiki-taichou and the soutaichou. As I still had plenty of time until the official promotion ceremony, I drew my sword, and entered Jinzen.

- - Rin P.O.V. - -

I woke to see Saber sleeping beside me, and Shirou nowhere to be seen. I yawned, and then stepped out into the cold morning air. I immediately saw Shirou deep in Jinzen. I didn't want to disturb him, so I went to get ready for the day.

"Ohayo, Rin!" I heard. Oh great. I disturbed him again.

"No, you didn't disturb me, Rin," Shirou called after me. How the HELL does he manage to read my mind like that?

- - Shirou P.O.V. - -

After managing to wake up the lion that is Saber, and then proceeding to appease her voracious appetite, we got ready to move to our new division. I left soon after for the captain's meeting.

(AT THE CAPTAINS MEETING)

When I entered the First Division barracks, all the other captains were already present. As soon as they saw me, Unohana-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, and Ukitake-taichou just smirked, while I heard whispers from the remaining captains as to why I was here.

"Enough! Let us start our meeting today," the soutaichou announced. "First," he said, "I would like you all to join me in congratulating Emiya-fukutaichou on his promotion to the captain of the 9th division."

At this point Hitsugaya-taichou, Komamura-taichou, and Soifon-taichou approached me.

"Good work Emiya-taichou. I look forward to working with you, " Hitsugaya-taichou told me.

"Thank you Hitsugaya-taichou. I really appreciate your kind words," I replied.

After all the remaining captains had proceeded to congratulate me, the soutaichou asked me to approach. He then handed me a haori.

"Emiya-taichou, this is your haori that signifies that you are the 9th division's captain. Wear it with pride and protect it with your life," the soutaichou told me.

"Yes, soutaichou-san, I will try to live up to your expectations of me!" I replied.

"Good," he said. He then shifted the focus of the meeting after I lined up with the remaining captains. "As you all know, recently Aizen-taichou, Ichimaru-taichou, and Tosen-taichou have betrayed us and have escaped to Hueco Mundo in possession of the Hogyoku. According to Urahara Kisuke, who created the Hogyoku, Aizen's plan is to create Arrancar-type hollows with the Hogyoku. He will most likely be sending some of them to the World of the Living. Emiya-taichou? " He called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"This is a good opportunity for you. You will lead an operation along with Hitsugaya-taichou to the World of the Living. Besides the two of you, please select a group of the best non-captain rank fighters you know of. When you are ready, leave via the Senkaimon and make contact with Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo," he ordered.

"I already have a few people in mind sir, I will inform them, and we should be ready soon," I replied.

"Good. This meeting is now adjourned. Hitsugaya-taichou and Emiya-taichou, assemble your team and then head out as soon as you are ready." The soutaichou commanded.

"Yes sir!" we both cried as everyone shunpo'ed away.

* * *

(LATER)

We are in front of the Senkaimon, ready to leave for the World of the Living. I have gathered Kuchiki-san (she apparently knows Kurosaki-san very well), Ikkaku-san, Renji-fukutaichou, Yumichika-san, Saber, and Rin. Hitsugaya-taichou has Matsumoto-fukutaichou and someone named Hanataro-san, who apparently also knows Kurosaki san well, gathered. We left through the Senkaimon and after a brief walk; we arrived at Urahara-san's store to pick up our gigais. Urahara-san was very kind to all of us, but for some reason Rin and Saber thought that he looked like a rapist or something. When they said that to me I, Kuchiki-san, Renji-fukutaichou, and Matsumoto-fukutaichou nearly died laughing. Rukia-san (she asked me to call her Rukia) then told us that we had to go pick up Kurosaki-san at his school, but she told us that they would handle it, so Saber, Rin, and I asked Urahara-san if there was a way for the three of us to get a house of our own. He then gave us some papers and a Kikanshinki, and told us to use it on Kurosaki-san's neighbors. We did so, and then proceeded to buy some expensive furniture (Rin was adamant about that fact) and hired some movers to move us into the house the next morning. A girl who I am assuming is one of Kurosaki-san's younger sisters spotted us buying the house, and then proceeded to inform her father and what looked like her twin, who then greeted us by inviting us into their house. After a while, we thanked the Kurosakis and left for Urahara-san's house, where we stayed the night.

* * *

(THE NEXT DAY)

We got up early that morning, even Saber, because we were moving in today. We hurried over to our new house, and arrived just in time for the movers to get there.

- - (ICHIGO'S P.O.V.) - -

I woke up to the sound of…movers? Was someone moving in today? When did our previous neighbors move out? This has Urahara-san written all over it, which means they must be Shinigami. I got ready, and hurried outside, in time to see three people. Two girls and one guy. I decided to greet them, as Yuzu told me that they greeted them when I wasn't around yesterday.

"Hi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," I said, greeting them. At this the three turned to face me.

- - (SHIROU P.O.V.) - -

"Hi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," I heard someone say. At this Rin, Saber, and I turned around to face him.

"Hello Kurosaki-san, I'm Emiya Shirou, this is Tohsaka Rin," I gestured to Rin, who bowed, "and this is Arturia Pendragon, but we just call her Saber," I told him.

"Ano…I don't know if I'm being rude or not, but why do you call her Saber? I've never really heard the word Saber being used as a nickname before, so…"

"We call her 'Saber' because she is a master swordswoman," I replied.

"Oh, OK! Sore ja, I'll see you later cuz' I have to get to school!" Kurosaki-san called as he ran off. So that was Kurosaki Ichigo-san huh?


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

**AN: After a couple of reviews, I've decided that I'll be using mostly English terminology (save for things like Nii-sama (Rukia when referring to Byakuya), Onii-chan/Ichi-nii (Yuzu and Karin referring to Ichigo) and other such situations), just because intermixing English and Japanese is weird. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Reunions

* * *

- Rangiku Matsumoto P.O.V. -

"Captain Hitsugaya! We have a situation!" I yelled.

"I know Rangiku! I can sense Lieutenant Abarai, Madarame, Yamada, Kurosaki, and Kuchiki from here. What puzzles me is why I can't sense Captain Emiya and his two lieutenants!" the captain replied.

- Elsewhere, ? P.O.V. -

"Just you wait, you accursed Soul Reapers, I'll kill you in the name of Lord Aizen!" I yelled.

"Silence yourself, you are but a shadow under the mighty Espada chosen by Lord Aizen!" Shawlong told me.

"Sorry," I replied. "Hey, Shawlong, I sense a couple over there, so I'll leave now. Bye!" Saying so, I ran off.

- Later, Shirou P.O.V. -

"Hurry Saber, Rin, we're already late! Hopefully no one died yet. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if someone has!" I shouted at them. Suddenly, I felt an unfamiliar Spiritual Pressure, and motioned for the two to stop.

"Hello, Soul Reaper," the arrancar in front of me said, "in the name of Lord Aizen, unfortunately I have to kill you." The arrancar had light brown-black hair, like Rin's but a slightly lighter shade seemingly tied up to one side. Where there would be a hair tie, I saw her mask fragment. "Before I kill you, Soul Reaper, I'll tell you who I am, so you will know the name of the one who killed you."

"Fine by me," I replied.

"I am arrancar number 109, and a member of the Privaron Espada…"

"Sakura?" I heard Rin ask. "Are you Sakura Matou?"

"Nee-san?" The arrancar asked. Now that I think about it, if you gave this girl purple hair, she would be a spitting image of Sakura. "Are you really Nee-san? Then, that must make you…Senpai?" She turned to me.

"Is that really you Sakura?" I enquired.

"Yes it is, Senpai." She replied. By this point she was on the verge of tears.

"Shirou, I don't trust her. What if she is masquerading as Sakura to get us to lower our guard?" Saber asked.

"You don't trust me? Fine then, ask me a question that only the real Sakura would know," Sakura replied confidently.

"Fine then. What Servant did you summon for the Holy Grail War, what was her class, and what was her Noble Phantasm?" Saber enquired.

"I summoned Rider. Her real identity was Medusa the Gorgon, and her Noble Phantasm was Bellerophon. Senpai summoned you, Saber, who is King Arthur, and Nee-san summoned Archer." Sakura replied with a smirk. Saber sighed.

"Uh…" Saber stuttered, "Shirou, though I cannot believe it, the person standing before us is the real Sakura Matou." She confirmed. At this Sakura burst into a sprint and tackled me with quite a bit for force. I then noticed the tears leaking from her eyes.

"Senpai, I missed you so much, even though you chose Nee-san and Saber-san over me!" Sakura bawled.

"There, there, it's alright Sakura, we're here now. By the way Sakura, why did you call Rin 'Nee-san'?" I asked her.

"Huh?" She sniffled.

"It's because originally Sakura was my younger sister," Rin replied.

"Oh ok…Wait WHAT!" I screamed. Sakura was Rin's sister? Then why was she a Matou and not a Tohsaka? Who was Shinji then? "What the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"Calm down Shirou, it's my father's fault. According to him, he wanted to follow magus tradition and only pass down the family magecraft to one person, in this case the eldest child, me. Since he didn't know what to do with Sakura's magecraft, when Shinji's grandfather Zouken came and asked to adopt her, he agreed to let the Matou family take Sakura," Rin explained.

That bastard! Giving away his own daughter for a reason like that! I was pissed. Rin continued.

"There was one person in the Matou family who was nice to the two of use before then. What was his name, Sakura?" She asked.

"Oh, you mean Uncle Kariya!" Sakura replied.

"Yes. From what my mother told me, Uncle Kariya tried to have Sakura returned to the Tohsaka family, and agreed to participate in the Holy Grail War to do so, even if that meant his death. But I don't know what he summoned though." Rin finished.

"Wait!" I suddenly remembered something. "Saber, you were in the Fourth Holy Grail War too, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I was," she replied.

"Do you have an idea as to who his servant might be?" I asked.

"His servant…hmm…I know who Lancer's master was, I know that Assasin's master was that priest, Rider's master I saw, he was a schoolboy, Caster's master was killed by Kiritsugu, he was some serial killer…" Saber thought. "Rin, you said that your father was the one who summoned Gilgamesh, right?" Saber asked.

"Yes, that's right," she replied.

"Then that would make this Kariya's servant, if he participated…oh…" she trailed off.

"What is it Saber? What's wrong? That would make Uncle Kariya's servant Berserker, but what's wrong?" Rin asked, concerned.

"That Berserker was one of my closest friends during my time as King. It pained me to see him in such a state. Lancelot…" she said, starting to tear up.

"Oh," Rin asked. As we beheld the silence that the somber conversation had brought forth, I suddenly sensed something.

"Saber, Rin, Sakura, move, NOW!" I ordered.

BOOM!

"Yo!" I heard a voice through the smoke. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, girlie?"

I turned to look at Sakura, Rin, and Saber. The three were alright, and had no injuries, but were visibly shaken by the sudden attack.

"Sakura, who is that?" I asked.

"Hieee!" She screamed. "That's the sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jaegarjacques! We're done for!"

"I said, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BITCH!? WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU TEARING THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!" Grimmjow yelled. "Meh, whatever, I guess I'll kill you then," he declared approaching. Sakura cowered in Rin's arms, fearing his wrath. Saber drew her zanpakutou, Rin prepared a Gandr, and I loaded a bullet, waiting to warm up my magic circuits and Trace Kanshou and Bakuya at a moment's notice. We all glared at him, ready to face whatever he threw at us. That's when I heard it.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" a voice screamed. In front of me I saw Grimmjow get hit with a reishi-based attack from above. The attack was black, with a red outline.

"Captain Emiya!" I heard, from the same direction. It was Rukia.

"Rukia! How's everyone else doing?" I asked her.

"Everyone else is alright. Wounded, but alright. We managed to get clearance for Gentei Kaijo, and with it we managed to beat our opponents," Rukia stated. "By the way, Lieutenant Tohsaka, I couldn't help but notice the newcomer who is cowering in your arms. Isn't she an arrancar, and one of the ones who came to attack us?" Rukia asked her.

"She is…well…" Rin began.

"Rukia, this arrancar is someone we knew when the three of us were alive. She happens to be Rin's younger sister, Sakura, who somehow became an arrancar," I answered.

"Younger sister? Oh, that makes sense now. So she betrayed Aizen to be with her sister, am I right?" She asked.

"That may be one reason, but I also think it has something to do with me." I told her. "Strangely, when we told her that we believed that she was Sakura, she didn't run and give her sister a hug, she ran and gave ME a hug," I stated.

"Hmm…" Rukia thought. "Oh! I've got it! But let me just check with her," Rukia declared. She then went up and started whispering to Sakura and Rin. After Rukia asked her question, Sakura blushed, and then nodded. Seeing no point in watching, I turned my attention to the fight nearby.

"Is this the best you can do, Soul Reaper! Come on, I know you can do better than that!" Grimmjow laughed, taunting his opponent. So that's Ichigo Kurosaki, huh. Pretty strong, definitely above a Captain's level. But something's off about him. It's like he's holding back. He's afraid to use his full power fearing that he'll lose control. Of what? Zanpakutou spirits aren't the rebellious type. Usually. Seeing as we had 'Espada' to beat, and I was the only one powerful enough to take him on, I prepared myself.

"_You're going to do something stupid, aren't you Shirou?"_ Senken asked.

Yes I am Senken, Yes I am. With that, I charged.

- - Ichigo P.O.V. - -

"Damn, what does it take for this guy to DIE?" I yelled, frustrated. Then, I heard it.

"Fill the world with swords, Senken! BANKAI!" I heard someone yell. When the smoke cleared, I looked behind me. Yup, they were Soul Reapers all right. I saw one of our new neighbors, a captain by the looks of it, emerge from the explosion of energy. I looked for his Bankai, but I couldn't see anything. "Bankai, Mugen No Ken," he said, softly but loud enough for me to hear. He then continued. "Guided by experience, Production Complete! Continuous Trace, standby!" At this, swords, of all different kinds, appeared behind him, hovering in the sky unnaturally. "Removing all stops, Continuous Trace, Rapid Fire!" he yelled. At this, the swords fell. No. Fell isn't the right word. Rather, he fired them. They were fired, like a machine gun, at Grimmjow. I flash stepped out of the way fast enough to see the explosion. Sword after sword slashed at Grimmjow, and because he couldn't dodge fast enough, they cut through his Hierro like butter.

- - Shirou P.O.V. - -

"Guhyraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! That does it! You, Soul Reaper, are DEAD!" Grimmjow yelled. He charged at me, sword in hand. I gazed deep within Unlimited Blade Works for a certain sword, the sword that would allow me great power. If this guy is going to fight like a berserker, why don't I do the same? Nine Lives. The axe-sword of Illya's Berserker Heracles. Though as a human I couldn't use it without relying on copying the skills of the original wielder, as a Soul Reaper I can easily lift it. I held my arm above my head.

"Trace…On!" The sword appeared in my hand as he drew close. "Nine Lives…Blade Works!" At this, I moved. Up, down, left, right, diagonal. I lost track of the direction I was slashing. When I looked again, he was a few meters in front of me, bleeding heavily.

"Ha…hahahahahaha! Now this is a fight! Not bad, Soul Reaper! Not bad at all! Now, let me show you what I am truly capable of!" He drew his sword, and gripped it with his left hand. He then put his right hand over it like a claw. The sword began to glow a bright blue. "Grind,"

The sword stopped. No, was stopped. Next to Grimmjow I saw the man who I didn't think I'd see so soon. Tosen Kaname. The previous Captain of Squad 9.

"So, Emiya, I see they gave you my old post," he said, looking at me.

"Tosen, why? Why did you betray the Soul Society? I thought you were like me. I thought you lived for justice. I thought you wanted to save people, to help people, to make sure they see justice. Why did you betray the Soul Society?" I asked.

"Why? You really want to know why? It was never about justice. I joined the 13 Court Guard Squads for revenge!" he yelled.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" I asked.

"My friend was killed by a Soul Reaper. I vowed to avenge her by taking revenge on the Soul Society, and to destroy the Soul Reapers who betrayed her," he replied. He's just like me, but he is taking the wrong path. Looks like it's time to tell my story.

"Tosen, in life, I too was betrayed. My life goal was to be an Ally of Justice," I began. "After meeting Rin and Arturia, I trained myself to the pinnacle of my abilities, and tried to save as many people as I could. Before I met them, I could've thrown my life away just to save everyone. But after, I realized that my life was worth something. But yet, I was betrayed, betrayed by the very people who I saved. I was framed for a crime I didn't commit, and was executed. But I still don't wish for vengeance against those people."

"Then, Emiya, what would you do if one of your allies went and killed Rin and Arturia?" Tosen asked.

"Kill Arturia? You're mistaken, Tosen, if you think an ordinary Soul Reaper can kill her. And Rin is no pushover either. Her kido is top-class," I scoffed. "But if they were in danger of being killed, I would rather die first. I would put myself in the way and make sure they lived on," I finished. "And even if I failed, I wouldn't take revenge, because then I would be dishonoring their memory by doing so," I concluded.

"You have certainly given me something to think about, Emiya. Hope that the next time we meet, it is not as enemies. Now, if you don't mind, I have a certain arrancar to punish. If you don't mind, would you kindly return that arrancar in your hands to me?" Tosen asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that. She is someone that we knew in life, and she no longer wishes to serve Aizen. Rather, she wishes to stay with us, and is under my protection. If you continue any further, I'll be forced to use violence to retaliate," I declared.

"Very well, you may keep her. But know this, Sakura, you are now the enemy of Lord Aizen, and all of our forces will treat you as such. Farewell," he said. He then opened a Garganta and dragged Grimmjow through it, closing behind him.

Now that that's dealt with, I turned to Rukia.

"Rukia," I called.

"Yes Captain Emiya?" she responded.

"I have a feeling about Ichigo Kurosaki. Something's up. Take him home, but make sure he comes by our house tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting for him bright and early at 5 AM. Make sure he isn't late," I ordered.

"Yes Captain!" she replied, grabbing Ichigo's collapsed body and Flash Stepping away.

Now, on to Sakura. "Let's go home, Rin, Saber, Sakura. Let's go home," I told them.

"Hai, Senpai!" She replied, still teary-eyed.

* * *

- - Later that night - -

I pulled out my Soul Pager and dialed Captain Hitsugaya's number. He picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello, who is this and why are you calling so late at night?" He barked, clearly tired from the fight.

"Sorry to bother you Captain Hitsugaya, it's me, Captain Emiya," I replied.

"Captain Emiya? Well, what is so urgent that you couldn't wait until tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"I just have a question. Based on your answer, I may have a second question," I replied.

"Alright then, ask away," he replied.

"First, do you think the Head Captain is still up at this time, and is available to be contacted?" I asked.

"The Head Captain? Why do you need to contact the Head Captain?" he asked.

"Something came up, and I need to talk to him," I replied. "It's urgent."

"Ugh…." He sighed. "He is up, but he prefers that we wait until the morning if it's not urgent. Since you said it's urgent, come to Orihime Inoue's house. We have communication set up," he told me.

"Alright then, Captain, I'll see you in a bit," I replied, ending the call.

"Saber, Rin," I gently shook them to wake them up.

"What is it Shirou?" Rin complained.

"I'm taking Sakura with me and going to see Captain Hitsugaya, who's going to help me contact the Head Captain. He probably needs to know that Sakura is an arrancar who betrayed Aizen and is joining us so that other Soul Reapers don't accidentally attack her," I replied.

"Oh…" she said. "Well then, I'll let Saber know," she told me. I then turned my attention to a sleeping Sakura.

"Sakura, wake up, we have urgent business to attend to," I whispered.

"Senpai…Senpai…" she mumbled. I shook her again and attempted to wake her up. After a few attempts, she finally woke.

"Senpai? What is it?" she asked.

"Sakura, we need to go talk to the Head Captain so that he knows that you betrayed Aizen. He needs to make sure that no Soul Reaper accidentally attacks you when you're actually our ally," I replied.

"Oh OK, let's go then."

I then exited my gigai and Flash Stepped away, Sakura following me with Sonido.

* * *

- - Later, at Orihime's house - -

We arrived at Orihime Inoue's house, where Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto were staying.

"Ah good, you're here, Captain Emiya," Captain Hitsugaya said, yawning, jumping down from the roof. "But who is this? Is she an enemy that you captured?" He asked.

"No, Captain Hitsugaya," I answered. "She is what I needed to talk to the Head Captain about though," I told him.

"Oh…alright then. The line is already connected, and he's waiting," Captain Hitsugaya told me.

"Very well then." Saying so, Sakura and I walked in to the apartment, where the communication device was connected.

"Captain Emiya," the Head Captain called through the monitor, "Captain Hitsugaya informed me that you wished to speak with me urgently."

"Yes Head Captain," I replied. "It concerns this girl, Sakura, who I've brought with me." At this point I gestured for Sakura to step forward from her hiding place. I continued. "This girl is someone that Rin, Arturia, and I knew in life. Her name is Sakura Matou, and is Rin's biological younger sister. She somehow became an arrancar in Aizen's army, but when she encountered the three of us tonight, she decided to leave Aizen's army in favor of staying with us."

"She has betrayed Aizen you say?" the Head Captain asked.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Then can I assume that this girl is an ally to the Soul Society?" he asked.

"Yes. She is willing to do anything to stay with the three of us," I replied.

"Very well Captain Emiya. Thank you for informing me of this development. I will inform the remaining Soul Reapers currently in the World of the Living tomorrow morning, so they do not accidentally attack her. Is that all you wished to speak to me about?" he asked.

"Actually, Head Captain, there is one more matter I wished to speak to you about." I replied.

"Oh? And what do you wish to tell me?" he asked.

"During the battle today, I noticed something odd about Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki," I replied.

"Oh? And what is 'odd', in your opinion?"

"I noticed that he looked like he was holding back his power for fear of letting something out, lest he lose control of his power and harm those dear to him," I reported.

"Hmm…how did he unlock his powers?" the Head Captain asked.

"I don't know Head Captain, but I ask for permission to investigate this matter," I asked.

"Why do you wish to investigate Captain Emiya?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki reminds me of myself when I was alive. When I was alive, I would go to any length to protect my friends. But at the same time, I was afraid that I would lose control of myself and harm those dear to me. I recognize the look in his eyes. It wasn't a look of confidence; it was a look of fear. If we are to win this war against Aizen, I think that Ichigo Kurosaki needs to be at full power, for I think that this war's outcome will depend heavily on him," I finished, awaiting a reply.

"What you say is correct. Ichigo Kurosaki is instrumental in the war's outcome," the Head Captain told me. "Very well, go and investigate. Train him if he needs it. Make sure he is at full power by winter," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" I replied. The screen then turned off, leaving me to stare at the blank screen.

* * *

- - (END CHAPTER) - -

**AN: After this I'm going to start diverging from canon a little bit, but not by much. Ichigo will be trained fully before he leaves for Hueco Mundo. He won't be OP but he will be more powerful. He will still exhibit monstrous growth while he is there, but things will change.**

**Read & Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble on the Horizon

AN: Hi everyone, sorry I am so late in updating, but I just had writer's block. Anyway, enjoy!

Bleach Stay Night Chapter 4: Trouble on the Horizon

* * *

- - SHIROU P.O.V. - -

I woke up to the sound of three people sleeping beside me. I looked around. Rin and Sakura were cuddled up together and didn't show any signs of separating, while Saber was using my arm as a hugging pillow. I didn't want to wake them up, because they all have raging tempers in the morning, so I ventured into my inner world.

"_Good Morning Shirou,"_ Senken greeted.

"Hi Senken. Just thought I'd come visit because I currently find myself unable to move from the position I'm in," I replied.

"_Hehe…your troubles with women have always amused me, Shirou,"_ Senken told me in response.

"So anyway, you up for some practice?" I asked.

"_Practice? I am always ready whenever you need me Shirou. What would you like to practice?"_ he enquired.

"Hmm…should practice making Broken Phantasms and firing them like arrows? Archer used it for all sorts of things during the Grail war," I mused.

"_Making Broken Phantasms? Ah yes, you do need some practice in that area. Very well, why don't we begin?"_ Senken gestured to an area of the barren wasteland of Unlimited Blade Works that contained some archery targets.

- - SABER P.O.V. - -

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. "Coming!" I yelled. As I got up, I saw that I had my body curled around Shirou's arm. I quickly blushed, and then quickly donned a simple one-piece dress. I opened the door.

"Good morning Lieutenant Pendragon!" Rukia Kuchiki greeted.

"Good morning Miss Kuchiki. Did you need something?" I asked.

"Last night, Captain Emiya told me to drag Ichigo's lazy butt over here at 5 AM. His reason, I do not know," she replied.

"Shirou said that? Hmm…let me go check. Wait here," I commanded.

"Yes, Lieutenant!" she cried in response. I went inside the house and gently shook Shirou.

"Shirou," I whispered. "Rukia Kuchiki is here with Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki."

- - SHIROU P.O.V. - -

I was panting hard after my extensive training. Good thing that time flows differently within our inner worlds.

"_It seems Saber is calling for you Shirou," _Senken reported.

"Well then, I'd better see what it's about," I mused. With just a thought, I found myself leaving my inner world. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring into Saber's face.

"Good morning Saber," I greeted her with my signature grin.

"Shirou, Rukia Kuchiki is here as you ordered. She brought the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki with her," she informed me.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes. Invite her in to the living room and give her some breakfast and tea, if she hasn't had any. Don't give any to Ichigo Kurosaki. He'll wait till after his training," I told her. She nodded, and then walked out of the room. I donned a simple shirt and a pair of jeans, and then went to join her.

"Good morning, Miss Kuchiki," I greeted.

"Good morning, Captain Emiya," she replied. I turned to face Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Good morning, Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't believe you and I have ever been introduced, seeing as I only recently became Captain. I am Captain Emiya of Squad 9. To my right is one of my lieutenants, Lieutenant Pendragon. My other lieutenant, Lieutenant Tohsaka, and her sister are still asleep, but they will join us later. They really aren't morning people," I chuckled.

"What did you want with me so fucking early? Oh, and call me Ichigo, I'm not into all that formality crap," he told me.

"Very well then Ichigo," I replied, agreeing to his request. "In the battle last night, I noticed something very peculiar about the way you were fighting. Since we all know that you will be a very important player in the war against Aizen, I reported my concerns to the Head Captain, and he has given me permission to work with you on fix this problem," I told him.

"What problem?" he asked.

"It was the look in your eyes. Though I saw your Captain-level strength, the look in your eyes last night was not one of confidence, but one of fear. Do you have any idea as to why that would be the case?" I asked him.

"That has nothing to do with you," he spat, turning his head away from me. I then realized it. Something was amiss.

"Answer my question Ichigo," I commanded forcefully.

"You're not the boss of me. I can deal with it myself," I spat back.

"You can't help me even if you do know. You've never experienced anything like this before have you!" he yelled. "None of you Soul Reapers have! Not Urahara, not Rukia, not you, not your lieutenants, no one! No one knows what it's like to have your something try to take over your very soul!" he yelled.

"Is it your Zanpakutou spirit?" I inquired.

"It's definitely not Old Man Zangetsu! And I don't even know what it could be!" he yelled.

"Ichigo! Calm down! If you calm down, we can determine what it is that is trying to take over your mind, and then we can determine the proper course of action, even if that means training with someone else," I yelled. At this, he slowly started to calm down. After I was sure he was calm, I asked my next question.

"Have you entered your inner world recently?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, not since my fight with Kenpachi," he replied.

"You fought Kenpachi to a standstill, and you're still breathing? Wow," I complimented. "But anyway, while you were in there, what did you see?" I asked.

"I saw someone that looked exactly like me, except he had white hair, a reverse-colored shikausho, and black sclera with golden eyes," he replied.

"Hmm…have you talked to Urahara?" I asked.

"No. But why would Hat-and-Clogs know anything about this?" he questioned.

"I just have a feeling that Urahara is the type of person that knows way too much," I replied. "Anyway, let's start by asking him. Then we can proceed from there. But first, let me wake up Rin and Sakura so that they can join us. Have you two had breakfast yet?" I inquired.

"Uh, no, Captain Emiya," Rukia Kuchiki replied.

"Once Rin and Sakura are ready, why don't you join us for breakfast? I'll get started on the cooking," I told them.

"You can cook Captain?" Rukia asked me.

"I'm the one who does all the cooking around here, because Rin admits that my cooking is better than anything she could ever make, and Saber can't cook for her life. That may change with Sakura around; she was my protégé after all," I mused, walking off.

- - 2 hours later, after breakfast - -

"Holy shit, what did you put in there? That breakfast was fucking amazing! If you and Yuzu made a meal together, I think the world would be broken," Ichigo said.

"Maybe I'll plan something with her," I retorted.

"Calm down you two," Rin shouted.

As she did, I grabbed Ichigo by the collar, and simply commanded, "All of you, follow me," as I Flash-stepped out of the house.

- - At Urahara Shoten - -

"What the hell man? You didn't have to drag me by the collar like that!" Ichigo yelled.

"What's done is done, Ichigo, put it behind you as a minor annoyance. We have bigger things to worry about right now," I commanded. "Ah, good morning Mr. Urahara," I greeted, smiling.

"Why'd you have to come so early?" he complained, yawning.

"Ichigo has a little problem that he'd like help dealing with. We think that you may know something," I told him.

"Why don't you come inside? Your lieutenants can join us," he suggested.

"Very well. One other thing, one of Aizen's arrancar has betrayed him and come to us as an ally. She knew us in life and wishes to be with us and not with Aizen. Could I get a gigai for her?" I asked.

"First we'll deal with Ichigo, and then I can get you a gigai for her," he replied.

"Alright then. Ichigo?" I looked over at him.

"Uh, yeah. So anyway, recently there's been this thing inside my head that's been trying to take over my mind and body, and it's definitely not Zangetsu," he stated.

"Hmm…what did it look like?" Urahara asked.

"It looked like me, except it was all white, and had golden eyes with black sclera," Ichigo replied.

"To me, it sounds like you have an inner hollow problem, Ichigo," Urahara concluded.

"An inner…what?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded.

"An inner hollow. Remember the Shattered Shaft Ichigo?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied.

"When you came out of the Shattered Shaft, you had both a shihakusho of a Soul Reaper and a Hollow mask. What I think happened is that you started to Hollowfy after encroachment, but you unlocked your Zanpakutou's power at the same time that your mask finished forming, leaving you with both powers," Urahara explained. "But don't worry Ichigo, I have someone you can talk to," Urahara told him reassuringly.

"You mean Shinji Hirako?" Ichigo asked. Urahara looked shocked.

"How do you know him Ichigo?" Urahara asked.

"He transferred in to my class to try to recruit me," Ichigo replied.

"To answer your question, yes, you will be training with Shinji Hirako. They are the only other Soul Reapers who have ever had this problem," Urahara confirmed.

"Ichigo," I called, looking for his attention. "Even if you don't want to join them, you should go there anyway. I'll even come with you," I offered.

"Captain Emiya, sorry to interrupt, but they don't really like the 13 Court Guard Squads all that much," Urahara interrupted.

"I don't care. I couldn't care less what they think of me. I don't judge people based on other people's opinions. I judge them based on my own opinions," I rebutted. He sighed.

"Alright then, I'll take you to them. Are your lieutenants joining us?" Urahara asked me. I sensed that Rin wanted to say something, but I had already decided on the best course of action.

"Shirou…" she began.

"Rin," I interrupted. "While Saber and I take Ichigo to his training, I want you to stay here with Miss Kuchiki. You two should train in Zanjutsu with Urahara. Your Kido is more than good enough. If you have extra time, try to practice the higher Hados and Bakudos. See how high you can get without using the incantation," I commanded. She grumbled, clearly unhappy. I walked up to her and put my mouth by her ear.

"Rin," I whispered, "If you listen to me now, I'll give you a treat tonight." She shivered at the close contact, then, realizing what I had said, she smirked, and licked her lips. Oh damn. I think she misunderstood what I said. I was planning on making her favorites for dinner, but I think she means…that. Plus there's Sakura to worry about…Sakura! I completely forgot!

"Sakura," I called.

"Yes, Senpai?" she answered.

"I want you to come with us," I commanded.

"Yes, Senpai," she said, her usual smile.

"Actually, Saber, I want you to stay here as well. You'll train them in Zanjutsu, and then they'll help you with your Kido. Understood?" I asked. She pouted, clearly unhappy with my change of mind. But then, after a bit of thought, she understood, and then nodded, acknowledging the command. "Well then Urahara, lead the way," I told him.

"Follow me," he replied, and Flash-stepped out.

- - At the Vizards' HQ - -

"Well, this is it. This is as far as I can take you," Urahara told us. As he left, I looked in front of us. We were in front of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. But it isn't. I can feel the Spiritual Pressure of multiple people inside, though it seems muted. Most likely they have a barrier masking this place. I sighed.

"What are we going to do about this barrier?" Ichigo asked me.

"Senpai, are you…" Sakura began.

"You have the right idea Sakura," I replied. I don't need to use Shikai for this. It certainly helps that I can use magecraft while in a gigai. I loaded a bullet into the chamber, and spoke the two keywords that signified my usage of magecraft. "Trace…on," I spoke, materializing a small dagger in my right hand. It was a strange dagger that I had chosen, but one that I knew all too well. There's only one thing I know of that can get us through this barrier. Rule Breaker, the dagger that belonged to Caster during the Grail War. But it brings back bad memories for me, considering that it was the Noble Phantasm that took Saber away from me. For the rest of our lives, it was Rin that was bonded to her, not me. But bygones are bygones, and we're all together now. Now is not the time to mope about it. I flipped the dagger around in my hand, and filled it with prana to activate it. "Rule…Breaker," I spoke softly, pricking the barrier. I then let the projection dissipate. I heard a noise. Looking in front of me, I saw that a small crack had formed in the barrier where I had pricked it with Rule Breaker. Slowly, the cracks expanded, encompassing the entirety of the barrier. "Stand back," I commanded, pulling both Ichigo and Sakura a good foot away from the barrier. With a sound akin to that of breaking glass, the entire barrier shattered. Immediately we saw that the door to the warehouse was opening.

"Hey! What do you think is the big deal, going and shattering our…" he stopped. He looked at me, then at Sakura, then at me, and then at Ichigo. "Ichigo. I can see that you've decided to join us, but what the hell are you doing with a Soul Reaper Captain and an arrancar?" he asked.

"Why don't we have this talk inside, Shinji?" Ichigo asked him. So this was Shinji Hirako.

"You're right Ichigo, this isn't a place for a talk like this. Follow me, Captain. The arrancar stays outside, though," Shinji told me.

"I'm afraid that I cannot agree to that last condition, Shinji Hirako," I told him calmly. "This particular arrancar was, in life, my lieutenant's younger sister. She recently found us and has betrayed Aizen in order to stay with us. I cannot allow her to remain outside herself where she may be killed by someone loyal to Aizen."

"You said she betrayed Aizen?" he asked. I nodded.

"In that case, she is most welcome to join us. What about you?" he asked.

"I don't really have much of a connection to Aizen personally. When Aizen betrayed the Soul Society, I was just the lieutenant of Squad 13, under Captain Ukitake," I replied.

"Ukitake, huh?" he mused. It seems that he is familiar with Captain Ukitake.

"How do you know Captain Ukitake, Shinji Hirako?" I asked, suspicious.

"That's a long story. Let's just say that my companions and I hate Aizen just as much as you do; maybe even more," he replied.

"I'll believe your word for now, but keep in mind that you will have to explain yourself at some point. Very well, enough dillydallying outside, let's go in," I gestured. Shinji led us inside the warehouse, where we were led to a couch. After we were seated, Shinji called his companions to meet us. When the rest of the members saw us, they smiled upon seeing Ichigo, and froze as their gaze drifted to Sakura and me.

"Shinji, who let a Captain in here?" a short, blond girl asked.

"I like him, he looks kinda cute. But wait, is that…" another said.

"Shinji, what is an arrancar doing here?" the blond girl asked him.

"According to the Captain, she was his lieutenant's younger sister when they were alive. She apparently betrayed Aizen to be with her sister," Shinji replied.

"Oh…Betrayed Aizen, huh?" a white haired man asked. Wait, that tattoo!?

"Um…you, with the white hair…" I began.

"Yeah? What do you want, kid?" he replied.

"Do you know a certain Shuhei Hisagi?" I asked. The tattoo is identical. 69.

"Hmm…I don't remember one. Why?" he asked, glaring at me.

"It's because he has a tattoo on his face that looks exactly like the one you have," I replied.

"Anyway, what did you come here for, Captain?" Shinji asked.

"After last night's battle with Aizen's arrancar, I realized that Ichigo had a certain problem. I spoke with Urahara, and we concluded that he has an inner hollow, and that he's afraid of it," I replied.

"And this concerns you…why exactly?" Shinji asked, puzzled.

"When I spoke to the Head Captain last night, I mentioned it to him, and we both agreed that Ichigo's presence will be instrumental in deciding the outcome of the war against Aizen. As such, he ordered me to investigate Ichigo's problem and make sure that he is at his full power when we face Aizen," I concluded. "In other words, I'm under orders to be here."

"We'll have to start by helping him conquer his inner hollow. Then it's on to harnessing that power and extending the length of time he can use it," Shinji told me.

"Is conquering an inner hollow similar to attaining Bankai?" I asked.

"Actually, the process is very similar. He essentially has to beat his inner hollow in a fight," Shinji replied.

"Hmm…I never actually fought my Zanpakutou's spirit. Instead, we sort of talked it though, and came to an understanding about things. Basically, I accepted him for who he is, and then he informed me that Bankai was now available for me to use," I concluded. I won't tell them that Senken is pretty much a version of me from the future of an alternate timeline. That would make it confusing. "Have any of you tried that with your inner hollows?" I inquired.

Shinji was puzzled. "We've never tried that before, but we'd be willing to try," Shinji decided. "Alright Ichigo, let's head downstairs to begin," Shinji said, and dragged Ichigo away by the collar.

"Senken, can you hear me?" I thought, finding him within Unlimited Blade Works.

"_Yes I can Shirou. What is it you need?"_ he asked.

"Can you enter other inner worlds besides those of Rin and Saber, being the irregular Zanpakutou spirit that you are?" I asked.

"_Hmm…I've never tried it. As you said, I can enter Rin and Saber's inner worlds to converse with their Zanpakutou spirits, but I've never tried someone else. Though, Saber's inner world is weird because she was a Heroic Spirit before dying, and so she has the spirits of all her Noble Phantasms in there, in addition to Ou no Ken," _ Senken mused. _"But why do you ask?"_

**(AN: Ou no Ken is Saber's Zanpakutou. Expect to hear about her (Ou no Ken is female) in later chapters).**

"I was wondering if you could enter Ichigo's inner world and help him peacefully communicate with his inner hollow," I answered.

"_Hmm…I think it's possible, but I may be only able to coerce him into materializing, Shirou,"_ Senken finished.

"That's good enough. Once he's out, I can restrain him if he gets out of hand," I replied.

"_At which point I can force him back in,"_ Senken finished.

"Alright, thanks Senken. Be ready when I ask you to start." I told him. I turned my attention to Sakura.

"Sakura, why don't we head down to join them?" I asked her.

"Alright then, Senpai," she replied. I grabbed her hand gently, and we left the room.

- - (END OF CHAPTER) - -

* * *

Woo! That was a LONG chapter!

Next time on Bleach Stay Night:

"_**Yo, King, it's been a while, huh?"**_

"Where is Zangetsu!"

"_**You know, you may suck Kingie, but that Captain dude over there is pretty strong. Alright, I'll help ya, but I've got a couple of conditions. First…"**_

R&R please?


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**AN: Hey, I'm back. This'll be the last chapter for a couple of weeks, because I have finals and what not. Then I'll update my other story first, and then I'll come back to this one. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Revelations

* * *

- - Shirou P.O.V. - -

"OK, Ichigo, we're ready to begin!" Shinji called. Then he addressed me.

"Captain, do you know a way to facilitate peaceful communication with Ichigo's Inner Hollow?" he asked me.

"I have something in mind, but I've yet to try it," I replied. "Senken," I called.

"_Yes, Shirou?"_ he asked, materializing beside me.

"Shinji Hirako, this is my Zanpakutou spirit, Senken," I explained.

"Call me Shinji. What does he have to do with your plan Captain?" he asked me.

"Senken is sort of an irregular Zanpakutou spirit. I discovered a little while ago that he could somehow converse with my lieutenants' Zanpakutou spirits by entering their respective inner worlds," I replied.

"So in other words, you want your Zanpakutou to enter Ichigo's inner world along with him and mediate their discussion?" Shinji inquired.

"You're close, but I have something else in mind. Watch and see. While I make the final preparations, can you put up a multi-layered barrier around this place, in case something goes horribly wrong?" I requested.

"Sure, I'll handle it," Shinji replied, walking off. I turned to Senken.

"Senken," I called. "Are you ready on your end?" I asked.

"_Yes I am, Shirou. Is Ichigo Kurosaki ready?"_ he asked me.

"He's ready," I replied. "Just wait for my signal." I told him. I sensed that Shinji had put up a barrier like I had requested. Good. Everything is ready.

"Ichigo, I'm going to start by teaching you a posture commonly used when Soul Reapers communicate with their Zanpakutou. It is called Jinzen," I told him. He nodded. I continued, "Place your Zanpakutou on your lap horizontally." At this he shifted his posture to accommodate his Shikai's large blade. "Now, enter your inner world, Ichigo," I commanded. He nodded. As he proceeded to do so, I turned to Senken.

"Once he's in, follow him in, and then help him to drag his Inner Hollow out, OK Senken?" I asked.

"_That shouldn't be too hard, Shirou,"_ he replied, and then disappeared.

* * *

- - A few minutes later - -

"_Shirou, we've managed to get him to come out and talk peacefully. I did have to whack him on the head to get him to listen to me, but he'll be coming out any minute. Then I'll be returning to your inner world to rest, as this has really tired me out,"_ Senken informed me.

"No problem. As always, thanks for the help Senken," I replied. Then, I saw it. First a head, then a torso, and finally the legs. A complete being emerged from within Ichigo's Zanpakutou, and stood beside him. Like Ichigo described, he was almost like a color swap of Ichigo. So this is his Inner Hollow.

"_**Yo, King, so what did you want to talk about? Are you so scared of me that you're just going to give me your body?"**_ he asked.

"No way! I just want to talk," he replied, turning to face me with a pleading look on his face. I walked forward.

"Greetings, Ichigo's Inner Hollow, I am Captain Emiya of Squad 9 of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Under orders from the Head Captain, my job is to make sure that Ichigo is at his best in the war against Aizen. From what the people here have told me, they are very similar to Ichigo, in that they too have Inner Hollows. Initially, they suggested that Ichigo should beat you into submission," I explained. At this, he grinned.

"_**Ha! Hahahahaha! Ichigo? Beat me into submission? I've never heard such a joke! Hahahahaha!"**_he laughed.

"I knew that it wouldn't turn out well, so I suggested an alternate method. You met Senken, right? The warrior clad in red who hit you on the head?" I asked.

"_**What about him?"**_the hollow replied.

"He happens to be my Zanpakutou spirit. When I attained Bankai, I didn't fight him, like most people do to achieve Bankai. Instead, I talked to him, and understood who he is. By accepting him as who he is and as a part of me, I was able to achieve Bankai. I simply thought that a similar method would work with you. Rather than the two of you fighting over control, if the two of you came to a mutual understanding of sorts, then instead of hindering each other, you could cooperate with each other towards a common goal," I concluded. He nodded, and then turned to face Ichigo.

"_**Ichigo,"**_ he began. _**"Do you know the difference between the King and the Horse? And don't give me some fucking bullcrap about the King riding the Horse. What is the real difference?"**_

"No, I don't know," Ichigo replied.

"_**Instinct! The King has the instinct for battle, the instinct to kill. The King enjoys battle, and anticipates the arrival of strong opponents! If you have instinct, fear will not affect you, like it has now!"**_ the hollow yelled. I immediately understood what Ichigo's hollow represented. But in order to control his hollow power, Ichigo needs to come to this understanding himself. But I think he's smart enough to do so on his own power.

"You're my instinct, aren't you? My instinct to kill, my thirst for battle. That's what you are," Ichigo stated.

"_**You're smarter than you look Kingy! Good job! Yes. I'm your instinct. I represent your thirst for battle, your instinct to kill. All of that has been compressed into me,"**_ he replied. Now that I think about it, I'm sensing some different Spiritual Pressure from Ichigo's Zanpakutou. I can definitely feel the Spiritual Pressure 'tag' that indicates a Soul Reaper, but I also faintly sense the tag of something else. And his hollow's 'tag' is split evenly between hollow and Soul Reaper tags. What is going on? Could it be that Ichigo is a hybrid of this 'something else' as well? This is definitely food for thought.

"Ichigo's Inner Hollow, I have a question," I called, and he turned to face me.

"_**What do you want?"**_ he asked.

"I examined your Spiritual Pressure and Ichigo's Zanpakutou's Spiritual Pressure out of curiosity. I found the 'tag' of something that's not a Soul Reaper on his blade, while you have the tags of both a hollow and a Soul Reaper. Care to explain?" I inquired.

"_**So you realized the truth huh? Good job, Mr. Captain. But Ichigo doesn't know the truth about his heritage. So there's really no point in him knowing yet,"**_ the hollow replied.

"Ichigo, is you father home?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, he should be. But what does Goat-face have to do with all of this?" he asked.

"You'll see," I replied. I turned to again face his hollow.

"Ichigo's Inner Hollow, I'll first have Ichigo's father come and tell him this 'truth' that you speak of. Then, you can reveal the truth to him. I'll be right back," I said.

- - Some time later - -

"So it's finally time, huh Ichigo?" Ichigo's father asked him.

"I guess it is," he replied.

"Very well Ichigo. I didn't want to tell you this, but since it's come to it, I will. It begins about 20 years ago, in the Soul Society," he began.

* * *

**AN: I won't put the flashback here, as it's exactly the same as the flashback in canon. (Manga Chapters 528 - 537). Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

"Wait…So mom was a Quincy? And 9 years ago, she and Uryu's mom, and a lot of other Quincies got their power taken from them by some Quincy king, and that's why mom died?" Ichigo asked. That was a long flashback.

"_**To put it simply, Kingy, I'm Zangetsu, and he's that Quincy power of yours. Now that you know, what do you wanna do?" **_Ichigo's hollow asked him.

"You're not Zangetsu. But he isn't either. No. Both of you are Zangetsu. Both of you are part of me, and I accept both for you for who you are. Now that I know the truth, both Aizen and that Quincy king are going down!" Ichigo yelled. As he said so, Ichigo's blade, as well as his Inner Hollow, glowed. Then, before my very eyes, Ichigo's blade begins to change shape. A second blade, more like a trench knife, began to form, and came to rest in Ichigo's lap.

"_**Now that that's settled, Ichigo, let's talk about your hollow powers," **_Zangetsu said.

"Hey, Zangetsu. I've come to realize that both of you are a part of me, and I also see that you're just like me, but you are the part of me built for battle. Tell you what. Instead of being in a King and Horse type relationship, why don't we be…oh, I don't know…bros maybe?" he asked.

"_**You want to be friends with me?"**_ Zangetsu asked, dumbfounded.

"Sure. I'll spar with you every so often, and together, we can seek greater battles than we could individually!" Ichigo declared.

"_**Hahahaha! I like your ideas Ichigo! Tell you what. Let's be friends. We'll spar with each other, I'll help you with those hollow powers of yours. But once you master them, I have one condition,"**_ Zangetsu stated.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"_**That Captain over there,"**_ Zangetsu began, pointing at me. _**"He's strong. Really strong. Stronger than he seems. When you're done with your training, I wanna fight him."**_

"Oh is that it?" I replied. "Very well then, once your training is done, I'll fight you. Heck, we'll train together," I replied. At this both Ichigo and Zangetsu broke into wide grins.

"_**Alright! I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Captain. Are we gonna be fucking badass or what, right Ichigo? Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm gonna go now. I'll see ya later!"**_ he called, fist-bumping Ichigo as he disappeared.

"Well then," I mused. Today was certainly an interesting day.

* * *

- - END OF CHAPTER - -

Well, that's it for now. I know that was shorter than Chapter 4, but this Chapter does a lot. I decided to follow canon early and make Ichigo a little less pathetic. He will be stronger than before. Not super OP, but definitely strong enough to give Ulquiorra a harder time than canon Ichigo does. Canon Ichigo SUCKED before he put on his mask. And then he was pretty much useless after Ulquiorra released. Now, with Ichigo's power not being restrained anymore, adding in Ichigo's MONSTROUS growth rate, Ichigo will be strong.


End file.
